In three-dimensional (3D) photography where LS is used, "indirect methods" are common. In indirect methods, a camera that is loaded with a sensitized conventional film is horizontally displaced by fixed amounts with respect to the 3D object to make a number of negatives for the same single object. These negative films are such that they have the object images in the film at different positions in accordance with the distance to the object from the camera. Apart from this method of photographing where the camera is moved horizontally in straight lines, there are photograph methods where the camera is moved with respect to the object in an arc. In either of these methods, it is necessary to get several object images from different viewing points. Other than the camera being moved for photographing, it is also possible to make negatives with a camera that has several lenses arranged horizontally or with several horizontally placed cameras that operate simultaneously. As to the number of negatives required, there is no special fixed number; three to five negatives are common.
In the "indirect method," the multiple negatives obtained in the above mentioned process are each exposed, by having the projection angle varied for the each negative, onto a sensitized film containing LS that is fabricated by applying a sensitized material on the smooth side of an LS. When an image is developed on a sensitized film containing LS from a negative by an ordinary projection lens, the image projected onto the sensitized layer, which is on the back side of the lenticular lenses, will be divided at each lenticular lens into line images due to the fact that the lenticular lenses contract images sideways. As the next step in the process, the other negative in the order is used with the relative positions of the projection lens and the sensitized film containing LS changed and with the exposure done so that a new line image is developed next to the line image that was developed in the previous exposure. Likewise, the breadth of the reverse side of the lenticular lens is successively filled with line images from each negative. In that manner, it is possible to print images from several negatives onto a single sheet of sensitized material. This printing can even be done using several projection lenses, with a single exposure.
The LS with the print that was obtained as described above is then developed. When viewed from the side of the lenticular lenses, the line images formed on the sensitized layer are expanded again sideways and will be seen as a restored image. In addition, a viewer will see from its either eye a different image of what has been systematically photographed, the result of which is that the two images that the viewer sees become superimposed and the viewer will see a three dimensional image. The distance at which the photograph should be viewed for an excellent three dimensional view depends on the state in which the multiple images have been printed onto the sensitized sheet with LS. It is generally the case to make the three dimensional view visible best from a distance that is roughly the same as from the projecting lens to the sensitized sheet with LS at the time of printing.
As described above, 3D photography uses methods that are vastly different from those in the conventional photography with regard to the exposure process of printing, photographic printing material and development process, and therefore the 3D photography uses a special print and development apparatus that is different from those in use in the conventional photography. Moreover, manual operations may be involved in the process. Used in the printing process of conventional photography are print and development apparatuses that are equipped with all of the following: the means for feeding negatives and photographic printing papers, a lens and an exposure station of stationary-type and a development and drying means. The outcome of speeding up the handling of print and development in the conventional photographic process, with the photographic quality either retained or improved, was that photographic printing papers with high sensitivity and thin emulsions came to be used, and the times required for exposure, development and drying could further be shortened. Print and development apparatuses also shortened their handling times, and there exist now various types of development apparatuses ranging from large-scale machines for factory-use to small-scale apparatuses for use in retail stores and so on. On the other hand, such diversifications as apparent in special-sized photographs of panorama photography has also progressed, and photographs of various shapes have come to the existence even in the case of conventional photography. Furthermore, even print and development processing has come to accommodate various print sizes.
Apart from the means of exposure, there are large differences in photographic printing papers of the conventional and 3D photography with respect to: the resolution, sensitivity, the substrate, properties and composition of such as the emulsion, and construction.
When a photographic processing system is to be considered, as a matter of fact the system has to be one that suites the characteristics of the photo-sensitized substance. Consequently, 3D photographs can not be dealt with using a print and development apparatus for use with conventional photography. Though this implies the need for a special print and development apparatus for processing, 3D photography is not wide-spread and as a result, it will be difficult to find some bulk quantity for processing. Especially when the processing is to be done in a retail store over-the-counter, maintaining a processing equipment will be troublesome due to problems such as developer management and profit making. Such factors further hinder 3D-photography being wide-spread.
If 3D-photographs can be processed using the print and development equipment for conventional photographs, processing over-the-counter would be possible. However, this is not a simple task, because as mentioned above, processing in 3D-photography is vastly different from that in the conventional photography. Many problems will arise, if a means has been contrived by simply putting together the existing know-how to share or jointly use a print and development equipment between the conventional and 3D photography. For instance, if used in 3D-photography, a conventional printing and development equipment will deteriorate its performance due to the facts that the means of exposure is complicated and that the development process also requires longer times. Thus, it is difficult to produce a processing system that adequately performs both in the 3D and conventional photography.
The difficulties that arise when both the 3D and conventional photographic processes are accommodated in one single system are described below:
(1) In the conventional photography, printing is done by exposure from only one fixed direction. In contrast, in the 3D photography, it requires at least 3 to 5 exposures be done with the direction of exposure changed, and hence means are needed for the removal of the negatives, sensitized materials and the lenses.
(2) In conventional photography, the emulsion of a photographic paper is exposed to light. In contrast, in 3D photography a sensitized paper having many small lenticular lenses arranged on one of its surfaces is exposed to light from the side of the lenticular lenses. This implies that the emulsion surface will be in opposite side to that in the conventional photography.
(3) There is a vast difference between the conventional and 3D photography with respect to the characteristics of the photographic paper. Hence, the times taken for developing, bleaching, stabilizing and drying will be different.
In addition, searching solutions to the above problems, further obstacles may arise. The present invention has the objective of realizing an automated print and development apparatus called a Mini-Lab system where the processing of both the 3D and conventional photography can be handled.